


Little Rose

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Child Metahuman, Fluff, Friendship, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: Rose came to them with little more than a name and a special power that Barbara has seen only once before, and Helena is not thrilled with the new addition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Soo not really gonna beat a dead horse babies, I'm new to this Birds of Prey fandom, back in 2003 I wasn't into anything that wasn't animated like any second grader, but now that I've watched it I can't help but love it and wonder why it was canceled after only 13 episodes. Other than telling you that and asking that you please leave some kind of review so I know I'm not screwing this up and to enjoy I'm gonna stop talking and let you guys get to reading.

“You have got to be kidding me.”

 

We're the only words able to leave Helena Kyle’s mouth as she found the source of a perimeter breach alarm at 2:30 in the morning, the alarm having scared the crap out of her from where she'd crashed on Barbara’s couch after a long patrol.

 

“Huntress, have you found the cause of the breach?”

 

Oracle’s voice sounded through the silver communicator disguised as an earring set but when she didn't get an answer a small bubble of worry filled her chest.

 

“Huntress what's going on?”

 

Again no answer and no signs of anything on the security cameras, Oracle was about to try again when the elevator door opened revealing a disheveled and, as normal, grumpy Helena but what caught the redhead by surprise was the little girl being held off the ground by the back of her white floral nightgown. She couldn't have been more than 3 if Barbara had to guess by her looks alone with strawberry blonde hair that reached her shoulders in soft waves, blue green eyes that were currently looking around their new surroundings, fair skin lightly dusted with freckles over her cherub cheeks and nose, and what looked like a necklace with a dog tag on it.

 

“Found the intruder, wandering around downstairs you really need to lock that door.”

 

Barbara rolled her eyes steering her chair over to the younger woman and taking the toddler in her arms.

 

“Don't hold her like that, she's a child not a rabid animal.”

 

Helena rolled her eyes sneering at the child who was now looking up at Barbara with innocent curiosity as her fingers played with the necklace around her neck.

 

“Of course not, if she were a rabid animal I would have knocked her out. That's not the point here Barb, the point is what the hell is she doing here?”

 

Barbara gave the dark haired woman a look at her cursing before looking down at the girl in her arms.

 

“I don't suppose you're going to tell us are you? Hmm what do you have there?”

 

The redhead carefully took the tag from the child’s hands and read what was on it.

 

“Her name is Rosemary.”

 

Helena crossed her arms leering at the child reaching for her out of the other woman’s arms.

 

“That's it? Nothing else just a name?”

 

Barbara met Helena’s eyes with that superior look that Helena hated.

 

“Nothing else, but if you take her I can run a check.”

 

Helena’s lip curled up in a grimace but she took the child being held out to her and holding her on her hip as she followed Barbara to her collection of computers growling as Rosemary started playing with her communicator necklace. Barbara ran the name through every recognition program she had with more information on the child’s appearance but each one came up empty.

 

“Nothing again, why am I not surprised? Are we just some kind of magnet for runaways?”

 

The redhead rolled her eyes looking at Rosemary who was now focused on the potted house plant in the corner.

 

“It's not exactly anything new, your father took in runaways all the time.”

 

Helena curled her lip again putting Rosemary down and placing her hands on her hips.

 

“Again not the point! What are we supposed to do with her? If I remember right the last time this happened it did not end well for anyone!”

 

Barb took a deep breath sliding her glasses off her face to pinch the bridge of her nose.

 

“I know Helena but we aren't going to just throw her onto the street, she's a toddler no more than three at most she wouldn't have a chance.”

 

Helena huffed crossing her arms.

 

“I don't know maybe send her to a children’s home like normal people do with lost children?”

 

Barbara shook her head putting her glasses back on unaware that while she and Helena were arguing Rosemary had made her way over to the table holding the potted plant and was reaching up on her toes gripping the side of the clay pot pulling it to the edge of the table, neither woman noticed her actions until she pulled the pot off the table and let it smash to the floor shattering it and scattering soil and shards of glass all over. Both women jumped at the sound and looked over only to have their shock grow as they seen the toddler sitting beside the now exposed plant and its leaves had grown long enough to brush against her cheeks making her giggle.

 

“So new issue, she's a meta great.”

 

Helena noticed her statement went unheard as she looked at Barbara and found her staring at the plant but with a far off look. The dark haired woman rolled her eyes walking past her partner to where Rosemary was sitting and lifted her up holding her away from herself to avoid getting covered in soil.

 

“Alright you little weed lover enough playing in the dirt, we don't exactly have clothes to put you in. Earth to Barbara quit spacing out and tell me what we are doing about this.”

 

Barb seemed to snap out of her thoughts and moved her chair over to where Helena was and took the girl from her.

 

“We keep her here, if she's a young meta we don't have much of a choice the city will only chew her up and spit her out faster if she doesn't end up incarcerated for not being able to control her powers first.”

 

The dark haired woman groaned running her hands over her face, it was way too early for this crap.

 

“Okay fine she stays then what? We put out a found child announcement? If she was left here I don't think whoever left her is going to be putting out a missing persons any time soon.”

 

Barb sighed looking down at Rosemary who had snuggled against her and was rubbing her eyes trying not to yawn.

 

“We’ll worry about it in the morning, well later morning, right now let's all go back to bed.”

 

Helena threw her hands up walking back in the direction of the couch.

 

“Best idea I've heard so far!”

 

Barb rolled her eyes moving her chair to the bedroom area of the tower but stopped when Rosemary suddenly seemed more awake and looked around almost panicky her eyes frantic and her lip trembling.

 

“Oh no.”

 

The redhead didn't need a genius IQ to figure out a tantrum from an unknown trigger was about to unleash, sure enough the girl started crying and screaming tears rolling down her cheeks. Helena shot up from her place of the couch reawakened by the crying and ready to attack but growled loudly seeing no threat. Clamping her hands over her ears she stomped over to where the other two were and leered down at the crying child.

 

“What the heck is her problem?!”

 

Barb shook her head as she tried to calm the girl only to fail as tiny hands reached for Helena, noticing this the redhead looked up at Helena brows knitting together.

 

“I think she wants you.”

 

The dark haired woman shook her head pointing at the child.

 

“No way, not happening pipsqueak so you can stop crying it isn't getting you your way.”

 

Barb expected the girl to throw more of a fit but instead her cries stopped and turned into small sniffles as she looked up at Helena almost questioningly to see if she'd done as she was told well enough to get the attention she wanted. Helena blinked surprised for a minute before a small smile tugged her lips as she lifted the girl into her arms.

 

“There see, crying doesn't do you any good. You said she's at least 3 right?”

 

Barbara nodded looking over the girl.

 

“That means she should be able to talk, how come all we’ve heard her do is giggle and scream? I mean shouldn't she be at least saying cheesy things like ‘momma’ and ‘food?’”

 

Barbara nodded thinking carefully.

 

“Yes, she should actually be speaking in small sentences to say what she wants.”

 

Rosemary seemed to have tuned back into the conversation because she lifted her head from Helena’s shoulder and pointed to the dark haired woman holding her.

 

“Mommy.”

 

Barbara had to cover her mouth with her hand to hide a laugh threatening to escape as Helena’s eyes grew wide and she shook her head.

 

“No way, uh-uh kid I ain't your mommy, no stinkin’ way.”

 

Rosemary looked confused for a minute before pulling the necklace from her dress looking at it then holding it up to Helena.

 

“Mommy?”

 

Helena seemed to relax a little taking the tag and looking at it, like Barbara had said all that was on it was the child’s name underlined by what looked like a single rose.

 

“Yeah I'm fairly sure your mommy gave that to you.”

 

Rosemary took the necklace as it was handed back to her before she yawned widely rubbing her eyes and leaning heavily on Helena. The dark haired woman rolled her eyes but sighed gently swaying the child as she walked back to the couch making sure she was asleep before laying her down and placing pillows around her as a precaution. Making sure the child wasn't going anywhere Helena went back to Barbara arms crossed over her chest and a slight flush in her cheeks.

 

“So are you going to tell me what that little zone out was about when she busted the plant?”

 

Barbara shook her head leading the other woman back to the computers pulling up a file containing profiles of what could only be described as Old Gotham villains, then pulling up one of a redhead woman with green eyes and a costume that was a leotard made of leaves. Helena’s brows knitted together as she read the names in the file.

 

“Pamela Isley A.K.A Poison Ivy? Who's she?”

 

Barb looked at the picture rubbing her temple with one hand.

 

“One of the villains that your father and I fought back when, she was Gotham’s own eco terrorist and one of the deadliest villains in the city.”

 

Helena roses an eyebrow looking over the woman’s picture again.

 

“What makes her so dangerous?”

 

Barbara pulled up the next part of the file showing old newspaper pictures of overgrown vines and plants breaking through buildings in the city from seemingly nowhere and men laying on the ground pale in color but their lips tainted green and blood streaming from their eyes but smiled on their lips.

 

“Not only were her lips able to kill people with a single kiss but her naturally produced pheromones could hypnotize men into doing anything she wanted out of pure devotion and longing but most importantly she had the ability to talk to and control plant life of any kind all on top of immunity to all toxins.”

 

Helena nodded standing straight and crossing her arms again looking back at the toddler asleep on the couch.

 

“Just like that one. You don't think…”

 

“That they might have some relation?”

 

Helena nodded once not surprised to see the redhead already scanning through things on the screen faster than seemed humanly possible.

 

“It doesn't mention anything about a child in any of her records I mean she pretty much vanished from the city not long before Joker was caught, we suspected she'd retreated from the activity Joker was stirring up and hid away in some rainforest somewhere and she's never shown up since.”

 

Helena nodded again rocking on the heels of her currently socked feet.

 

“So you're saying that while unlikely it's possible?”

 

Barbara nodded looking up at her oldest charge.

 

“In short yes that's exactly what I'm saying.”

 

A smirk grew over Helena’s lips and a look of mischief shone in her brown eyes that Barbara knew all too well.

 

“No, no way Helena we are not going to try and track her down, if she doesn't want to be found you'll never find her.”

 

Helena rolled her eyes throwing her hands up.

 

“Then what are we supposed to do, this question is getting repetitive so we better find an answer soon.”

 

Barbara looked over at the couch where Rosemary was sleeping having rolled over onto her front.

 

“We watch and wait, she can talk but she doesn't want to meaning something most likely happened before you found her, once she feels she's safe she'll start talking and we can find out more but for now going back to bed sounds like a good idea.”

 

Helena didn't answer right away her eyes on the sleeping toddler.

 

“Yeah you go ahead I'm going to keep an eye on the kid.”

 

Barbara raised an eyebrow in surprise then remembered the last time they'd had a child in headquarters. Helena moved over to the couch as Barbara went to her room before sitting on the floor by the end with Rosemary’s head leaning her head back against the arm of the couch watching the child sleep. Helena must have dozed off at some point because all of a sudden she's woken up by the sound of the elevator opening and Dinah’s shouted question asking if anyone was home. Getting to her feet Helena rubbed the back of her neck glancing down at Rosemary who was still asleep but the other woman’s yelling was making her stir.

 

“Keep it down would you?”

 

Dinah jumped turning to face the dark haired woman opening her mouth to apologize before the words got stuck in her throats seeing Rosemary, Helena followed her gaze and rolled her eyes going to the blonde and leading her a few steps away by her shoulder.

 

“She showed up on the doorstep last night, her name is Rosemary and the shocker is that she's a metahuman with a duplicate ability.”

 

Dinah’s brows knitted together looking back at the girl snoozing on the couch.

 

“What ability?”

 

Helena crossed her arms.

 

“She can control plants, Barbara said she's only seen that power one other time with some Old Gotham villain named Poison Ivy.”

 

Dinah nodded taking the information in before meeting Helena’s eyes.

 

“So why'd you crash on the floor? My room is upstairs.”

 

Helena crossed her arms tighter a ghost of a flush appearing on her cheeks as she looked back at the child.

 

“I wanted to make sure she didn't fall off the couch during the night. Listen if she's staying like Barbara says she is she needs clothes and probably diapers so you can either stay here and play baby sitter or you can go and get them.”

 

Dinah bit her lip remembering last time it was her and Barbara with a baby.

 

“I'll go get the clothes.”

 

Helena smirked nodding.

 

“Good choice, tag on her dress says 5T but it's big on her, Barbara said she's three at most.”

 

Dinah nodded making a mental note of the info before gesturing to the couch.

 

“I think someone's looking for you.”

 

Helena’s brows came together in confusion until she heard Rosemary start whining making her sigh and close her eyes.

 

“What did I tell you, crying doesn't get you what you want.”

 

Rosemary stopped whining and instead got off the couch and made her way over standing beside Helena looking up at her the same way she did before making the dark haired woman sigh but lift her up.

 

“You know you not talking is becoming a real pain in the neck.”

 

Rosemary looked down like she'd been scolded making Dinah give a small ‘aww’ sound before looking at Helena.

 

“She thinks you're scolding at her.”

 

Helena looked at the girl in her arms then shook her head.

 

“I'm not scolding anybody pipsqueak, believe me if I was scolding you you'd know now be good for Dinah and Barbara while I go and do some shopping.”

 

Dinah opened her mouth to say something but before she could Rosemary was placed in her arms and Helena was in the elevator waving with a smug smirk as the door closed. Dinah rolled her eyes.

 

“Sneaky freaking overgrown brat.”

 

Rosemary looked at the elevator before turning her blue green eyes to Dinah.

 

“Green.”

 

Dinah blinked looking down at the girl giving a small smile.

 

“What about green?”

 

Rosemary looked around before pointing to the cleaned up and re-potted plant from last night.

 

“Green?”

 

Dinah nodded looking where the toddler was pointing.

 

“Yes the plant is green. What other colors can you find?”

 

Rosemary looked around before her eyes landed on Dinah’s sweatshirt and she pointed to it.

 

“Blue.”

 

Dinah nodded moving to set the girl on the couch.

 

“That's right, my sweater is blue. You're pretty smart.”

 

Rosemary looked around again looking a little worried pointing to her hair.

 

“Red?”

 

Dinah shook her head kneeling beside the couch.

 

“No your hair isn't red, it's blonde.”

 

Dinah only grew more confused as the child grew more frustrated looking around repeating the same word and pointing to her hair. After a few minutes of trying to correct the girl it dawned on her.

 

“Oh you're looking for Barbara! Umm it looks like she's either not here or not up yet.”

 

Rosemary calmed down a little but looked at the elevator pointing to it.

 

“Mommy.”

 

Dinah gave a small smile.

 

“Helena will be back later she went to get you new clothes to wear.”

 

Rosemary’s brow scrunched making Dinah swallow hard waiting for the screaming to start, but it didn't instead Rosemary got herself off the couch and walked over to the elevator tapping the door with her hand.

 

“Mommy.”

 

Dinah sighed going to the child and lifting her up.

 

“Okay either you've picked Helena out as a new mother or your trying to go somewhere.”

 

Rosemary looked over the blonde’s shoulder until something caught her eye, Dinah’s communicator, and she gave a small smile her fingers playing with the band. Seeing the girl was at least content Dinah moved to the couch and sat down holding the girl in her lap.

 

“Helena said your name was Rosemary and you can control plants, someone thought they were being funny.”

 

Rosemary looked up hearing the word funny a smile spreading over her lips.

 

“Funny? Momma funny!”

 

Dinah’s brows knitted together, she didn't use mommy like she had before now she was using momma.

 

“Don't let Helena hear you say that.”

 

Rosemary gave Dinah a look that could only be described as looking at her like she was crazy.

 

“Momma funny! Mommy strict.”

 

Dinah still wasn't sure she got it but before she could comment on it Rosemary notice Barbara coming into the room and smiled.

 

“Red!”

 

Dinah hid a chuckle behind her hand, evidently the child had no interest in learning anyone's name so she'd chosen to call the redhead by her most obvious feature. Barbara raised an eyebrow looking at the pair.

 

“Is she trying to get my attention?”

 

Dinah opened her mouth to say yes but Rosemary wiggled out of her arms and went to Barb looking up at the redhead with bright eyes and a smile making the woman sigh but smile lifting her onto her lap.

 

“Well we know you can talk somewhat, now we just need to teach you names.”

 

Rosemary just smiled and Dinah got to her feet.

 

“She can say two word sentences, before she seen you she was saying ‘momma funny, mommy strict.’ I thought she was talking about Helena because when she said mommy she was at the elevator Helena had just left in.”

 

Barbara looked down at Rosemary who'd busied herself with pointing out colors on her dress to herself.

 

“She was calling Helena mommy last night too or at least I think she was, we need to try and find out more about her but how I have no idea.”

 

Dinah gave a small smile as Rosemary looked up at her.

 

“I can try and see if I can see something.”

 

Barbara shrugged.

 

“It couldn't hurt, give it a shot.”

 

Dinah smiled gently taking Rosemary’s hand and concentrating for a long moment before she blinked rapidly and let the child’s hand go.

 

“Not much all I could really see was colors, red, green, blue, blonde and flowers lots of flowers and there's something else she's like Helena, she's only half meta.”

 

Barbara looked down at the girl her brows raised, with how advanced the child’s powers were anyone would have thought she was a full metahuman.

 

“Well that helps a little, we know why she knows those colors so well.”

 

Dinah bit her lip seeing wheels turning in the older woman’s head.

 

“Helena mentioned that Rosemary’s is a duplicate power, the same as an Old Gotham villain called Poison Ivy you aren't starting to think..”

 

She trailed off as Barbara nodded setting Rosemary on her feet hearing the elevator coming back up.

 

“Yes I am, the only way we can really know for sure is if she starts talking or we find some kind of clue.”

 

Dinah nodded looking over as Helena entered the room holding bags in one hand and Rosemary on her hip.

 

“Well at least the place is still in one piece and no ones screaming their heads off.”

 

She tossed a bag to Dinah who caught it a little clumsily.

 

“I grabbed breakfast, ate mine on the way.”

 

Dinah shrugged taking one of the bagels from the bag handing it to Barbara watching as Helena sat down on the couch with Rosemary standing in front of her showing her different outfits to pick from.

 

“She'd never say it but she actually cares doesn't she?”

 

Barbara nodded with a knowing smile watching as Helena helped the girl out of her night clothes and into a new outfit of black leggings, a red long sleeve with gold hearts all over it and her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail with a red hair tie.

 

“She has maternal instincts and just like everything else she'll deny it to everyone but herself, Selina was the same way.”

 

Dinah gave a slightly sad smile watching as Helena picked Rosemary up and walked over.

 

“You know maybe the police would have more on this Ivy character after she vanished, maybe something we missed?”

 

Dinah and Barb shared a looked making Helena narrow her eyes but hand Rosemary over to the blonde.

 

“What?”

 

Dinah chuckled shaking her head as she walked off with Rosemary leaving the redhead under Helena’s piercing gaze, deciding to avoid the argument that would follow bringing up the comment that had gone through both Dinah’s mind and Barbara’s own mind the redhead just shook her head.

 

“That's actually a good idea, dad used to have files on all the old villains and when he retired they stayed at the GCPD weather they are still there I don't know.”

 

Helena rolled her eyes at the tip toeing but pushed it off setting Rosemary down.

 

“Alright then I'll go see what I can dig up.”

Barbara watched Helena walk toward the elevator then chuckled seeing Rosemary following.

 

“Helena I think someone wants to go with you.”

The brunette raised a brow looking around for Dinah but then looked down at Rosemary as the girl gripped onto her leg looking up with hopeful eyes. Helena hesitated for a minute then sighed lifting the girl up and slinging her around onto her back making her giggle and a smile tug at Helena's lips.

 

“Fine but just this once, hold on tight and don't let go.”

 

Rosemary nodded smiling brightly as Helena left the clock tower, Barbara moved to where she could see out the glass face of the clock and smiled seeing the dark haired young woman running along the rooftops in the direction of the police station the sight bringing up a memory of Selina carrying an infant Helena in a baby sling on her chest running the rooftops in the dead of night because it was one of the few things that both gave her the thrill being Catwoman had and calmed Helena down enough to sleep when she was fussy.


End file.
